Phantom limb discomfort refers to a type of discomfort that seems to arise in a limb or other body part, which limb or body part in fact, is not present. One type of phantom limb discomfort, called phantom limb pain (PLP), refers to pain that seems to arise in a limb or other body part, which limb or body part in fact, is not present. These pains often occur when a limb or other body part has been removed by amputation. Phantom limb pain duplicates nearly all of those forms of pain associated with other, more conventional trauma. Another type of phantom limb discomfort, called phantom limb sensation (PLS), also seems to arise in an absent limb or other body part. These sensations result in a subject's experiencing one or more perceptions such as those of a limb or body part that is being twisted, crushed, or experiencing inappropriate distortion. Mild electrical shock, cramping, clenching, itchiness, tingling, numbness, dampness, heat, cold, swelling, shrinking, or inappropriate motions such as swinging, are also noted. Perceptions of PLS are less noxious than those of PLP, not only in their various types, but in their intensity as well.
Clinicians report that PLP or PLS is present as an after-effect in the majority of all amputations. Doctors caring for returning veterans at Walter Reed Army Medical Center have suggested the percentage of PLP-involvement to be above 90%. PLP and PLS are often described by those suffering from them as ranging from mild to excruciating. Professionals working in the areas of neuroscience, academia, and medicine have little doubt that PLP can be a devastating burden for its sufferers. Finally, PLP and PLS are thought to play a role, not infrequently, in incidents of suicide. Also, PLP and PLS are no small matter in the world health-care picture; worldwide, over 400,000 amputations occur yearly, due to snakebite alone.
Mirror therapy, currently utilized by caregivers and their patients around the world, is widely found to be helpful in dealing with a broad array of diseases and disorders that present with pain. Information regarding mirror therapy is given in the publication “The Brain” from the Dana Foundation, which publication may be viewed at < http://www.dana.org/brain.aspx>. The entire disclosure of “Mirror Therapy for Phantom Limb Pain” from the publication “The Brain” is incorporated herein by reference.
In one use of mirror therapy, a widely used non-invasive treatment for PLP and PLS, a patient with PLP or PLS places the unaffected limb in front of a mirror. The other limb, in this instance an arm with a missing hand in which phantom-hand PLP or PLS is perceived as originating, is kept out of view behind the mirror. The unaffected limb's hand is then moved in a manner the patient would wish to see duplicated in the phantom hand, were that hand still present. It has been found that through proper concealment of the arm with the missing (phantom) hand, and through adjustment of their head and eyes relative to the minor, a majority of patients experience remediation of PLP or PLS in the hidden limb's phantom hand at very nearly the exact instant in which they successfully perceive and believe the image in the mirror to be that of their amputated hand, now restored to healthy activity.
Phantom limb discomfort, PLP or PLS, is real pain and real sensation. It is experienced where all pain and sensation are experienced, that is, in the brain. But unlike conventional pain or conventional sensations, PLP and PLS are real events that seem to emanate from an unreal place. Resolution of this neurological paradox, from which phantom limb discomfort arises, is achieved when the brain believes it sees its phantom limb restored to its former healthy status.
A treatment for some forms of pain involves the use of virtual reality (VR) technologies entailing the use of computers, multimedia peripherals, and digital imaging software to produce a virtual environment that provides proposed relief of pain. Examples of VR technologies for treatment of pain are given in U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,343. The entire disclosure of '343 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
At the present time, there are several disadvantages to the use of VR technology in the treatment of phantom limb discomfort. These include high cost, the need to have professional practitioners present, and the need for specific environments such as a hospital or laboratory. Also, exertive physical and mental demands may be placed on the patient during some VR pain treatments. There is a need to provide systems and methods for treatment of phantom limb discomfort that are easily realized, affordable, and do not need the presence of specialists for the operation and use of such systems and methods. As well, a therapeutic treatment is needed that is handy, nearby, and always available. Also desirable is the obtaining of therapeutic outcomes without continuous and concerted physical and mental exertion by the patient, which exertion is called for in interface-effectuated therapies. The present invention provides alleviation of phantom limb discomfort through novel systems and methods that overcome many disadvantages in the prior art.